Woe this is crazy
by CassidyCaffrey
Summary: My story for "The Ready Set" Jordan Witzigreuter if you don't know who they are then look up,The Ready Set-Love like woe!Hope you like my story
1. Chapter 1

"Andy are you sure they'll like me"? I asked packing the last of my stuff "Of course whats not to like about you Jamie"? Andy my cousin said "I dont know its just I'm a girl won't that mess up your guy time"? I asked "Jamie they're gonna love you,as long as you know how to have fun..and last time I checked you do"!Andy said Don't tell him this but I wasn't so sure about being on tour with a bunch of guys I didn't know ! "Yeah I can tell from the videos that are on youtube and facebook that you guys like to have fun"! I said "Of course we like to have fun,how can you not have fun when I'm around"? Andy asked with a huge smile on his face "Oh yeah because all those times when we rolled 's yard was your idea"! I said with a smirk "Oh shutup you would have never done that it if I wasn't there" he said defensively "Sure thats why me and Cathy did that before I even told you about it"! I said with another smirk "I..I..uh ...I OH SHUTUP"! he said He knew he could never win with me,so his comeback was almost always "shutup" "Jamie,Andy" Andy's mom and my aunt Sara yelled "The guys are here"! "Ok mom,tell them we'll be right there"he yelled back,Right then my stomach dropped and my heart started pounding alittle faster,why was I so nerves I asked my self as we got my bags to carry outside."Ok Jamie this is Keagan,Travis,Jason,Matt,Jordan,and Deryck,guys this is my cousin Jamie"he said introducing us. Immediatley after introducing us I had a HUGE crush on Jordan,he was so cute with his blue eyes,his flippy hair,his clothes were even cute,ever thing about him was just absolutely adorable,I fell for him immediatley! "H..h..hh"was all I managed to say "She's aliitle shy sometimes"Sara coming to my rescue. I smiled at her,than at them "Hi"I finally said. they all said hi and introduced them selfs even though Andy already did."Guys and girl,its time to go we have to be getting on the road"!Matt with that we all got on the bus,I waved to Andy's mom as we drove away antil I couldn't see her any more."So are you excited about getting to be on tour with us"?Jordan asked to my surprise "Yeah"I said with a smile which he this wouldn't be as bad as I thought,I smiled to my self


	2. Chapter 2

"CATHY"! I screamed into my phone when my best friend called "JAMIE"! She screamed back,gosh I love her she's like the sister I never had "SHUTUP,Oh and Hi Cathy "Andy said "Andy says hi and to shutup"I said "Hi Andy,Love you and all but STFU"Cathy said,we never said bad stuff like that we just used text talk "She says hi"I said even though Andy could hear her,he just laughed and said he loved her I was on the phone Travis and Jason came in arguing about who's Halloween costomue was better,Travis was going to be a Zombie and Jason was going to be a Pirate "Hold on Cathy"I told her "Ok whatever"she said and I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see "Guys whats going on"I asked and they both started screaming at once "Hold on one at a time Travis you go first"I said "Jason keeps saying he has a better costume than me"He whined "Ok,now Jason you go"I said "Well Travis keeps telling me that Zombies are better than Pirates what do you think"?He asked "Well...I think both are super awesome,so Travis don't listen to Jason,and Jason don't listen to Travis"I said like it matterd what I thought,they would still fight if they wanted."Fine"they whined simultaneously "Ok now that thats settled"I said picking up the phone agian "ok Cathy I'm back"I said "What was all that"?she asked "Well two of the boys were arguing over who's Halloween costume was better and of course I had to settle it"I said pretending I was mad "Wow sounds awful"she said her voice coated in sarcasm "I know" I said,with the same sarcasm she just had."Great my mom is home so that means it time to go to dinner with her new boyfriend,I gotta go but I'll call you later,Love you girly".she said "AWWW now I have no one to talk to"I whined "You'll survive"She said with a laugh "Maybe,Love you too"I said "bye"she said "bye"I said back and with that we hung up and I was left to talk to a bunch of guys I hardly knew,with the exception of Andy of course."So..."I trailed off awkwardly "So"Keegan said back "What do you guys want to do"?I asked trying to get rid of some of the awkward "Sleep.."Deryck said "Yeah"all the guys now I'm not only going to be bored,I'm going to be alone! About half an hour had pasted and I was just starting to fall asleep when Matt bust through the door shining his stupid flash light in our eyes and yelling for us to get our butts up,I wanted to kill him! "I'm going to kill you Matt"Andy growled still half asleep(Wow can he read minds?)"UGH I was just getting to the good part in my dream"Jason said "Hahah I wasn't serious I just wanted to be a jerk and make you all mad"Matt laughed "Well it worked"Jordan said,gosh he was even cute when he was tired! "Well I'm going to listen to my iPod antil I can fall asleep so don't bug me"I said,I know I sound mean but I was tired."Whatcha listening to"? Jordan asked " Umm your songs"I said as I blushed "Oh really cool"he said with a smile and small blush of his own."You can listen if you want"I said with a small laugh not really being serious."Ok"he said smiling,I was suprised he wanted to listen to my ipod with me but I didn't care so I patted the spot on the couch next to me for him to sit and he did,he smiled at me and I could feel myself blushing,I saw Andy out of the corner of my eye rolling his eyes and trying not to laugh which made me blush even more ! I woke up about an hour later on Jordan's shoulder as he slept which made me smile,I looked around trying not to wake him up and didn't see anyone,it looked like they all feel back asleep, this was begining to be a pretty good tour I thought and I smiled to my self as I feel back asleep on my crushes shoulder!


	3. Chapter 3

So we all finally woke up but Jordan and I were still sitting on the couch of the bus(Swagbox=) with my head on his shoulder and he was playing with my hair,he had NO clue how much I was enjoying it! "I have cabin fever"Keegan whined 'Me too"Andy said "Me three"Deryck agreed "Me four"Jason said with a smile "Me five"Travis said with his own smile "Me six"Jordan said "Me seven"I replied "Oh please,atleast you don't have deal with a bunch of whiny babies"Matt said rolling his eyes.I just rolled me I eyes back and then my phone started screaming "Love Like Woe"I blushed and Jordan just laughed and smiled "Hello"I answered my phone "Hey girl hows it going"?My Aunt Sara asked me "Oh hi Aunt Sara,its good"I said smiling though she couldn't see me "Thats good,so all those boys aren't getting on your nerves and driving you up the wall yet"?she asked with a small laugh "They're being pretty good"I said still smiling,probably like an idiot "Tell them I said to be good for you"she said,I could hear the smile in her voice "Yes Ma'am"They all said in unison(my phone was on speaker)she laughed,"I just called to see how everything was going and to tell you I love you,then I was going to call Andy but I guess they can all hear me"she said with a giggle."I love you too and yeah they can all hear you"I said "Well then I love you all"she said "I love you too mommy"Andy said "Me too"Jordan said "Me three"Travis said (not this again)"Me four"Deryck said "Me five"Keegan said "Me six"Jason said "yeah yeah we all love you"Matt said with his usual sarcasm,but he was smiling "Well I have to get back to work so I'll call later,bye everyone"she said "Bye"We all said "I love your mom Andy"Deryck said and Andy shot him a glare "Not that way"Deryck said defending himself,and we all laughed! It was getting late and I wasn't sure where we were,I just knew that they had show to play."So where are we again"I asked "Oklahoma"Jordan said "Oh cool I've never been to Oklahoma"I replied "You've never really been anywhere"Andy said jokingly,but he was right I had really never left Wisconsin "Shutup it's not like you had been that many places antil you started doing this"I said with a smirk "Touche"He said. "You two act more like brother and sister more than you do cousins"Jordan said laughing at us "We grew up toghther so were pretty much brother and sister"Andy said "Yep"I said hugging Andy,he just smiled and hugged back. During the show I hung out with Jason at the merch table we talked,sold stuff,and I bought some stuff . When they finished their set they all came to the merch table and Jordan talked to some fans,had pictures taken,and I got alittle jealous I know I know we're not dating but I like him,and all those girl didn't even know him(like I do I just met him) and they were hugging him and giving him kisses on the cheek...I got jealous so sue me! "So how'd you like it"? Jordan asked kinda nervous looking,so I put on a smile and said"I liked it" "Good"Jordan said smiling that smile that made me melt,and then I saw "Hey Monday" walking over and I almost fainted,Cassadee is my idol "Oh my gosh " I said "What"Jordan asked "Thats Hey Monday"I said freaking out "Yeah do you want me to introduce you"? He asked "YES"! I screamed,and he just laughed as we made our way over to Hey Monday I was acctually getting to meet Hey Monday,"Cassadee,I want you to meet my friend Jamie"He said,I don't know what was better Jordan calling me his friend or meeting Cassadee "Hi"she said "Hi"I said like 3 octaves higher than normal,which made Jordan laugh, then Cassadee introduced me to Alex,and Mike, I was having so much fun then we had to leave,they literally had to drag me out of the venue! "I'm tired"I said yawning as we walked back to the bus hours later "I can tell"Andy said with a laugh as he put his arm around my shoulders "No you cant be tired we were going to go to toy r us and drive the workers crazy"Jordan said coming over to me and Andy. Andy moved and Jordan put his arm where Andy's used to be which made me all fuzzy inside "Fine,I'll stay out alittle longer" I said "Yay"Jordan said like a little kid and it made me giggle yes giggle! After getting kicked out of Toy r us we went back to the bus and played games.I kicked Travis's butt at Grand theft Auto,so he went to pout and I decided I was ready to go to bed,told all the guys goodnight as they headed to there bunks as well ! I guess Andy was right they do like me,I thought as I climbed in bunk and slowly went to sleep to "Augustus And The Holiday" By of course "The Ready Set"


	4. Chapter 4

Well we've been on tour for about a week and a half and we still get along,so thats knows how I feel aboout him now =) ,Keegan and I get along really good he's like a little brother everyone wants,Andy and I have been getting along great actually,I lost Jason the other day(he fell in a box),Deryck is...interresting,just kidding he's cool,I saw Travis nakid for the first time yesterday(he apparently walks around in the nude ALOT),Matt is still the same(shines the flashlight in your eyes and drinks beer,yep thats pretty much Matt..oh a he yells alot),Swason, I finally met him and he's AWESOME,and last but not the least Geogre the stage manager hes also AWESOME! **Yesterday:**"AHHHHH MY EYES"I screamed(like high pitch bust ear drum scream)and closed my eyes"What...oh"?Andy said when he came in and started laughing "TRAVIS PUT ON SOME CLOTHES PLEASEEE"I begged "Nah I like the breeze"he said probably smiling "UGH"I groaned "What happe..oh never mind"Jordan said laughing "Help me please I can't see to get out of here"I said "Sure"he said still laughing "Is it over"I asked "Yes"he said with one last laugh "Does he always do that"?I asked when I opened my eyes "Yeah pretty much always"Jordan said still smiling "Why didnt anyone warn me"I asked,trying to keep from laughing because ..well its kinda funny "Sorry I forgot to tell and plus telling you wouldnt have been as funny as you finding out for yourself"he said laughing again "I mean come on you have to admit its funny"he said "Well your sweet"Isaid as I hit him on the arm playfully"Ok Ok it was funny..gross but funny"I said grinning and giggling "You saw Travis nakid didnt you"? Jason asked "Yeah"I said "You took it better than my girlfrined did when I brought her on tour"Jason said smiling "How did she take it"I asked "She ran off the bus screaming and tripped over everything on her way out"Jordan said as he and Jason started laughing "Yep,but she recoverd antil she saw him nakid again,I suggest you just get used to it"Jason said still smiling "Yeah so do I,because he does that alot"Jordan said as Swanson,George and Matt walked in "She see Travis nakid"?they all asked simutainiously "Yep"I said. After quite a few good laughs and forcing Travis to get dressed we all went to Mcallisters Deli for lunch which I suggested because I love that we were there some fans were eating and saw the guys and came over and talked to then and I was left out nobody introduced me or talked to me so I got up and went outside,I thought no one noticed but ovibously Jordan did because he came outside too "What are you doing"?he asked and it made me jump because i didnt know anyone was with me "Nothing just came out for some air"I lied "No you didnt,why did you really come out here"?Jordan asked me,he knows me to well "I got tired of no one talking to me so I came out side,I thought no one would notice"I said feeling stupid "I noticed"he said with a smile "Yep you did,but why did you come out here"?I asked "Because I didnt want you out here all alone"he said kinda embaressed looking "Thats so sweet"I said smiling as I walked over to him and gave him a hug,he just smiled and hugged me back and I had major butterflies flying around in my bellly,then I shivered"Here take this"he said handing me his hoodie "No, you might get sick out here in the cold and you have fans that you don't want to disappiont"I said really touched that he was going to give me his hoodie "It fine just take it I can get another off the bus"he said pionting at the bus(Swagbox) "Fine"I said pretending I was annoyed which made him laugh "Do you wanna come with me to get another hoodie"?he asked "Sure"I said smiling and he grabbed my hand and led me to the hands fit perfectly togther,but I wasnt going to tell him that. We got on the bus and walked to his bunk and as you may or may not know those isles are very small so Jordan and I just got alittle closer and it felt soooo right being so close to him but again I wasnt going to tell him that but then he surprised me like BIG time (insert dramatic pause)he kissed ME yes ME and I think I melted "I'm sorry"he said when he broke away and he sounded so shy and embaressed "Don't be"I said smiling "What your not mad"?he asked sounding very surprised even more surprised than I was when he kissed me "Are you crazy do you know how long I've wanted you to kiss me or hold my hand,and I just got both of course I'm not mad"I said and I knew I was blushing because my cheeks felt like they were on fire but then again that could be because the most amazing guy ever just kissed me "Really"? he asked still sounding surprised "Really"I said and then guess what happens he kisses me again and this time I kissed back and did melt "I'm glad youre not mad"he said "I'm glad you kissed me"I said and he started laughing but what he didnt know was that I was serious "We need to get back in there so they dont come looking for us"he said "Yeah,youre probably right and we walked back to Mcallisters "Where'd you two go"Andy asked getting all protective "I went to go get a jacket and I asked Jordan to come with me because I didnt know where mine was and he said I borrow one of his"I said hoping they bought it,since me and Andy are like brother/sister I don't want him to kill Jordan because he kissed me,because knowing Andy he would try."Yep"Jordan said in agreement "Ok"he said still alittle suspicous but not as much before probably because I was actually wearing one of his jackets.**Two hours later:**We went to the show they rocked out I talked to some of the other bands again then we went back to the bus and played the Wii I kicked Jason's butt then we all decided it was time to go to bed.**Present time:**Now that Jordan knows I like him and I know he likes me back I just have to wait for him to ask me out "Hey"Keegan said "Hey Keegan"I said smiling at him "Want to play Grand theft auto"?he asked "You know I'll kick your butt right"?I asked smirking "Whatever"he said "Oh its on"I said in a dramatic voice "Don't completely slaughter him"Andy said "Haha Andy youre sooo funny"Keegan said his voice full of sarcasm all Andy said"I try" with a very sly smirk,about two minutes later Jordan walked in "Whatcha doin"he asked sitting down on one of the couches "Kicking my butt"Keegan said still trying to play even though he practially lost already "Yep kicking Keegan's butt"I said smiling triumphatly "Cool"he said laughing alittle "Oh uh NOOOOO"Keegan yelled as I won the game "YES ,I told you I would kick your butt"I said as our stats pulled up "Whoa she kicked your butt bad"Jordan said as he and Andy laughed "Yeah Yeah you guys can shutup now"he said pouting then getting up and walking to his bunk and climbing in to pout in private "Awww Keegan,I'm sorry we can play again"I said laughing "Play again and get my butt beat even worse I think I'll pass"he said trying to sound as whiney as possible "Fine be a baby"I said "I will"he said back "GOOD"I yelled "GOOD" he yelled back "FINE"I yelled "FINE"he yelled back causing everyone on the bus to laugh,gosh I love these guys I don't know what I'm going to do when tour is over =( I don't wanna think about that right now "Hey Jamie,Jordan wants to talk to you"Andy said smiling,oh crap what going on "Yeah"?I asked "I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me"he asked smiling nervously "No"I said "No"he repeated,everyone was watching us and had thier mouths hanging open "No,I would not like to go on a date with you I would _love_ to"I said smiling,it took them a second to realize what I said then Jordan had the widest smile on his face I had ever seen "Really"?he asked "No,I just said that for the fun"I said with tons of sarcasm"Of course really"I said smiling "Good"he said he still had that huge smile on his face "When are we going out"?I asked "Tommorrow night"he said "Ok,I look forward to tommorrow night"I said smiling he grinned and hugged me and the next thing I knew I had more than just Jordan's arms around me ,mine and Jordan's hug had turned into a group hug...I didnt mind a just smiled and hug them all really is a great tour I thought to myself,and when its over I'm really going to miss these guys!


	5. Chapter 5

"OH MY GOSH"Cathy squealed as I told her over the phone about the events that have happend this week,and of COURSE I told her about Jordan and I which made her ohhh and ahhhh

"I KNOW"I squealed into my phone "Ok so out of the pics I sent you which outfit do you like the most"? I asked

"I really like the skinny jeans,TOMS, and the low cut but not to low cut purple shirt,its just enough sexy to NOT be an I'm easy sexy"! She said

"But, I'm not trying to look sexy I'm just trying to look good"I said

"Its not like slutty sexy its good looking sexy"She said trying to talk me into wearing it

"Yeah,I guess you're right,and I do want to look good"I said smiling then my smile dropped "But...I don't want Jordan to just be looking at my body"I said with a frown(which she couldnt see)

"Girl you're trippin' "She said which made me laugh it always did,she was the best friend anyone could ask for!

"I love you,and I guess youre probably right"I said giggling and smiling right when Andy walked in

"GIGGLES"he exclaimed,(he lives for giggles and mt dew lol)Cathy heard him so we both bust out laughing

"OH Andy I love you"She said out of breath from laughing,she really did love Andy shes had a crush on him for as long as I can remember

"I know"he said with a smirk(phone was on speaker)

"I love you both"I said grabbing Andy to give him a hug but sadly I couldnt give Cathy one

"We know"they said simultaneously

"Whoa that was creepy"I said mostly joking

"Yeah,it was"they said AGAIN

"STOP,YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT"I whine yelled(if that makes any sense)

"Okay"AGAIN?

"QUIT,GOSH"! I screamed and whined which made everybody(except the driver,duh) on the bus come see what was going on

"What's wrong"Jordan asked sounding kinda concerned and it made me sooooo happy

"They're being creepy and talking at the same time"I said in a whiny voice and went over to Jordan and hid my face in his chest,he just laughed and hugged me,it still gives me butterflies

"She's a baby"they said(GOSH does it ever stop)

"Whoa,that was creepy"Travis said,everybody seriously had this exspression O.o(just alittle more surprised and creeped out)

"SEE"I exclaimed

"Yeah,we see..."Matt said "..and its alittle creepy"

"Yeah,and they've been doing it ALOT"? I said,yes I know I'm being dramatic but its creepy

"Fine,since you want us to stop I'll just call you later"Cathy said with a chuckle probably because she could hear how surprised(creeped out) everyone sounded

"NO,I like freaking everyone out "whiny baby Andy said

"I know but they arent going to shutup"She said and we all rolled our eyes,except for Andy

"Ok,well why don't you just call me on my phone that way me and you can still talk while Jamie gets ready"Andy asked with a hopeful smile on his face,Cathy never knew that Andy liked her just as much as she liked him

"Ok"Cathy said and I could tell she was giddy,so cute

"Ok,well Cath I'm gonna go so I can get ready and you can call Andy"I said probably just as giddy as her (1)because of my date with (2) because her and Andy might finally get togther.

"Ok,Gur fran I talk at cha lata"she said in her gotto voice(its how her sister talks so we like to make fun of her)

"Alright Gur"I said back laughing,we both said bye so she could call Andy and I could get ready

**15 minutes later**

"Ok,how do I look"I asked Deryck which was probably not a very good idea but what the heck

"You look...I cant finish that sentence because Andy would kill me"He said joking but also very serious

"I take that as an I look good"I said with a small nervous chuckle

"Yeah,you look good"Jason said with a small smile

"Aww why thank you Jason"I said giving my little(emphasis on the little)buddy a hug

"You're welcome"he said smiling at me

"Andy,my dear cousin who has always been like a brother to me..how do I look"I asked hoping he wouldnt say I looked like a slut and to go change,even though if he did I wouldnt change

"You look great my dear cousin who has always been like an annoying little sister to me"he said half giving me a hug and half giving me a noogie(I really dont know how to spell that)

"Thanks"I said grabbing my phone and wallet

"Hey,you look beautiful"Jordan said making me blush,dang he does that alot

"Thanks,you dont look so bad you self"I said while playfully nudging his arm

"Thank you,now lets get goin"he said blushing himself,HA its about time that happend again

"Ok"I agreed,we left and arrived at a local carnival about 10 minutes later,its a good thing not many people know who Jordan is or we would have some trouble on our could see the excitement on my face,I had never been to a carnival before so I was estatic

"We're here"he said sounding proud of hinself for picking such a cool place for a first date

"Oh my gosh this is sooo cool,I've never been to a carnival"I said in amazement(I'm such a dork)

"Really"he asked sounding very very surprised

"Yeah really,I mean I've been to 'Six Flags' and stuff like that but never an actual carnival"I said sounding more and more excited every second

"Well then what are we doing just sitting in this car?Lets go have some fun"Jordan said with a huge grin which made my grin grow even bigger(if thats possible)

We rode roller coasters,giant swings( like at six flags),ferris wheel,"tilt-a-hurl" as we called it considering how we saw seven people throw up when they got off,hot air ballon thingys,ect...I cant even name all the stuff we did then we did them all again before we decided it was time to head back to the 'Swagbow'

"I had so much fun,thank you for being the first person to take me to the carnival"I said eating the cotton candy Jordan bought for us to share

"My pleasure,I just still cant believe youre 20 and had never been to a carnival before"he said sipping from our drink yes OUR

"I know I had a terrible childhood"I said sarcasticly and we both laughed

"I'm sorry I got stopped by a few people because they recognized me"he said sounding guillty

"Its fine,its was neat to see the way they reacted to you ecspecially when you told them I was your date"I said laughing and then he joined in

"Yeah that was priceless"he said and we laughed some more,then a deer jumped right in front of Jordan's car of course it caused me to scream

"JORDAN"I squealed as he swirved the car so we didnt hit the deer,which thank goodness we didn't..but we did run off the road

"Are you ok"Jordan asked sounding panicked and breathing heavily

"Yeah,are you"I said on the verge of tears that didnt want to cry and scare him... but of course here they come one by one

"Aww your crying,come here"He said as he pulled me into a hug "Are you sure youre ok"he asked still sounding abit panic striken

"Yeah I'm fine and I'm sorry Im crying all over you"I said my voice with a small laugh

"Dont be sorry,we just drove off the road you have a reason to be crying"he said comforting me and then a few second later we heard a knock on the window that made us both jump

"Are you two ok"a local police officer asked us

"Oh yes sir we're fine just alittle shook up"Jordan said when he rolled down the window

" Okay Im Officer Jones,I saw what happend and called an ambulance to make sure you are both ok and dont need to go to the hospital"he said

"Thank you"I said my voice still shaky

"Hey youre 'The Ready Set' "the Officer Jones said to both our surprise

"Umm yes sir"Jordan said confused and still scared from the almost accident you could hear it in his voice even if he tired to cover it up

"My daughters listen to your music"the Officer Jones said ovibiously seeing that we were confused and he smiled with amusement

"Ohh"Jordan said and we both let out small laugh by now I had stopped crying and realized both of us were perfectly okay,then I head the sirens

"Okay the ambulance is here and I want you two to stay here while I go get them to check you out"he said and we both replied with a 'Yes sir'

"Hi I'm Mary,can you guys tell me if anything hurts at all"the nice ambulance lady asked

"I feel fine nothing hurts"I said still scared but perfectly fine

"Yeah,me too"Jordan agreed

"Okay just let us check you out and then you can be on your way because your car doesnt even have a mark on it 'Okay' both agreed again

**10 minutes later**

We had finally made it back and even though it wasnt that late we were both wiped walked in the doors of the bus I let go of Jordan's hand and started walking to my bunk to get my P.J.s when something or more like somebody cought my eye so I looked again and saw Cathy sitting there making out with Andy

"Ewww,get a room"I said waiting for her reaction and all she did was stop eating my cousins face and turn to me and scream so I screamed back

"What are you doing here"I asked hugging her

"Im here to see you ovbiously"She said with a chuckle

"Ovbiously,thats why you and my cousin were just making out"I said with a smirk(that she could see this time)

"Oh shutup,how was your date"she asked us and we just looked at each other

"Well the date was fun and exciting but after the date in the car was definetly breath taking"I said smirking at Jordan and he quikly caught on and went with it

"Oh yeah"he said and he leaned down about to kiss me for extra effect when they both screamed "WHAT" at the top of their lungs

"Please please please tell me you didn't Jamie"Cathy begged Andy on the other hand screamed some words that I'm not going to type,then we both looked at each other and bust out laughing we literally rolled on the floor we were laughing so hard and they both just looked at us like we were we finally composed our selves again we told them the whole thing

"Oh my gosh Jamie sweetie are you ok"Cathy asked almost in a panic when we told her about the accident

"Gee I'm glad you wanted to know if I was ok"Jordan said with a grin that told her he was just kidding

"Yeah Yeah are you both ok"She asked correcting herself

"Yes,we're fine"I said with a smile,its a special feeling to have someone worry like that

"Good"Andy said letting out a long breath,that night had interesting sleeping arangements...I still have no idea where Cathy slept and I didnt care because that morning when we woke up it was Halloween and everybody had to figure out what/who they were going to be!

**Halloween night before the concert**

Ok so what are you guy going to be I mean you have to dress up its a Halloween concert"I asked getting up from my spot next Jordan

"I have no idea and the concert is in an hour"Andy said and not even 2 seconds later George and Travis walked out of the back lounge dressed as...well I really dont know what they were,Travis was wearing white speedo underwear with white medical tape that went down to his thigh and up his neck and around his stomach and George was wearing underwear that was some kind of bird and the beak was where his well "you know what" went

"WOW"Cathy exclaimed"I see what you meant when you said thing were crazy with these guys"

"Yeah"I said

"Niiicccceeee"was all the guys said,I personaly thought it was kinda gross but funny none the had been about 15minutes when Jordan came out dressed as a skeleton,Andy and Keegan were 'Bill and Ted' and I dont think Jason dressed up after all I cant remeber

"Wow,guys you have really out done your selves,but I thought you were going as a Zombie Travis"I said

"I was going to then George came up with this"he said with a huge smile and we all just had to laugh

"Okay now its time for you two to go put on your costumes"Jordan said pushing us to the back lounge where everybody had been changing

"Okay"I said grinning,I was Abby from NCIS and Cathy was a Bumble bee

"Awww Cathy youre so cute and 'Abby' you look great"Andy said

"Thank you"Cathy said giving Andy a kiss,man that would take some getting used to

"Thanks"I said grinning when Jordan came up to me

"Abby...as in Abby from NCIS"he asked and I nodded"Aw man I should have been Mcgee"he said with alaugh

"That would have been great"I said giggling"But...you know Abby and Tim arent togther"I said,he still hadnt asked me to be his girlfriend so I was hinting

"Yeah,they arent so that wouldnt work to well from us"he said to me with a wink

"Come here"I said and pulled him to where the bunks were and where we shared our first kiss "What do you mean it doesnt work well for us"I asked hoping he meant he wanted as to be togther

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend but if you dont its ok"he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck,I kissed him hoping he would take it as a yes

"Is that a yes"he asked grinning and I knodded and he kissed me again and then Matt came and grabbed him

"You have a show to play lover boy"he said smiling at me and Jordan

"Okay,just a second and I'll be there"Jordan said and Matt knodded and walked off "Since we're in Fort Wanye I was wondering if tommorow you would want to meet my family"he asked again nervously rubbing his neck I pulled him into one last kiss

"Yes I would love to now you have fans waiting for you"I said he knodded and told Matt he was ready and we all walked off the bus for the Halloween concert.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING :a couple of swear words in this one(sorry).I'm going to start using different colors and fonts for dif characters,and I going to try update this atleast once a week if not Review it will make me very happy and thank you to "bbgg"your story helps me alot =) and youre the only one thats ever Reviewed...so thanks alot penpal ;). Cathy will be**** green, ****Jordan will be**** blue, ****Andy will be ****purple(because of something Jordan said)****,Goerge will be****black underline,****Travis red underline,****Matt is olive underline,****Jason blue underline(dont confuse him and Jordan),****Swanson red without underline,****Keegan is aqua,****Deryck is teal, ****All of Jordans Family is fusica,****and Jamie is just black and her little voice in her head is **_**Black Italic**_

**October 31 Halloween **

I was so nervous about meeting Jordan's family and nobody had a clue,was I really that good at hiding stuff ? "**Jamie are you ok**"Cathy wispered to me as we walked back stage with the guys "Oh..yeah I'm fine"I said lying "Okay"Cathy said..Wow I guess I am that good at hiding stuff.

We walked from back stage to stand in the crowd for a better view and let me tell you that when Jordan is on stage you would never guess that he was as shy as he really is,he jumps around everywhere he's like a little hyper chihuahua

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa"Jordan sang through his mic as we all sang along to "Love like woe" well more like screamed along.

I was so nervous that I started to feel sick and all the jumping around and dancing wasnt helping "Cathy"I screamed over all the music and people "I'll be right back" she responded with a knod and with that I ran to where I thought the bathroom was,and after a few minutes I found it just in time to get sick and throw up,and I still cry when I throw up...yeah I know I'm 20 and still cry when I get sick how lame but I can't help it I hate being sick

"Oh my gosh Jamie are you okay"Cathy asked as she walked through the door saw me crying and ran to my side.

"Yeah I'm fine..the tacobell we ate earlier and all the dancing made me sick"I said lying agian..I hate lying but I don't want everyone to know how nervous I was.

"Okay if you say so"she said sceptic of me..Agh I hate lying _"then why are you doing it"_the voice in my head asked "Shutup I dont need you right now" I replied in my mind to the annoying voice "_fine but you're gonna regret it...trust me"_ "Will you just go away already"I screamed to the voice...FINALLY

"So..are you gonna go back out there"Cathy asked giving me a wierd look

"Oh yeah"I said with an awkward laugh and we started walking back to the stage and heard them playing "68 degrees"my fav song

"The weathers always bright in sixy eight degrees"Jordan sang the last note of the song.They played a few more song antil it was time for the next band to go on and they walked off stage to go hang out antil after "Hey Monday"played because Jordan says its rude to do a meet and greet while another band is playing which I guess is true.

"Hey Cuz you okay I saw you run off either and you looked sick?" Andy asked putting his hand on my forehead

"Andy I'm fine"I said swatting his hand away and sitting down in one of the chairs next to Jason and laying my head on his shoulder,I think I saw alittle jealousy cross Jordan's face briefly

"Are you sure, youre not looking so hot".Matt said looking at me funny

"Thanks Matt,and yes I'm sure"I said with sarcasm as my stomach start feeling bad again,I felt like I could blow chunks any second so I got up and ran to the bathroom and yelled that I had to pee so noone would think any thing about I made it to the bathroom it didnt take long before I threw up and the tears started to fall , I saw the door open as I was walking out of the stall and got very surprised at who I saw

"Ummm...Swanson did you get lost on your way to the mens room"? I asked still very surprised to see Swanson standing in the ladies room.

"No I came to check on you"he said "I knew you really didnt have to pee, you got sick didnt you"?and I knodded for an answer

"Im fine I promise it's just the tacobell mixed with dancing,screaming,and jumping"I said kinda lying 1)because Im really sure why Im sick anymore (2)because I wanted him to leave me alone

"Okay if you say so"he said now where have I heard that hmmm let me think

"I'm serious I'm fine"I was getting aggravated that nobody would listen to me

"Okay..well how about we go back out there because I feel awkward"Swason said looking around awkwardly making me laugh

"Sure just let me wash my hands"I said still giggling alittle

"Okay" He said as I washed my hands and we walked out the door only to see every one standing there giving us the wierdest look I have I ever seen

"Uhhh"I trailed off awkwardly wow there is alot of awkward going around

"I..uhhh...walked in the wrong bathroom and she was telling me how stupid I was for it" Swason said,I guess it was a good cover because they all bought it and said he was really stipid ..except Jordan he kept looking at me funny,like he was jealous or something.

"Hey Jordan wait up"I called after him when he walked away,he turned and looked at me and rolled his eyes but stopped

"Did I do something wrong"I asked him when I caught up

"I guess not"he said sounding mad

"Whats that supposed to mean"I asked cufused and kinda hurt that he was acting this I guess he noticed because he put his arm around me and kissed my head and I saw alot of angry eyes following us,then he said

"I'm sorry,no Im not mad at you" with his sweet and heart melting smile

"Okay good"I said and let out a sigh of relief and wrapping my arms around his waist(more angry eyes)

"Were you really worried I was mad at you" he asked with smirk

"No,of course not I was worried you were jealous about me putting my head on Jason's shoulder and being in the bathroom with Swason"I said with my own smirk he gave me a dirty look

"What were you to doing" he asked turning to look at me so I put on a mischevious grin

"Nothing"I said "Swasons a married man what exactly do you think I would do" I asked mostly just to see if he would get nervous and panic

"Uhh...I don't know..I mean I hope nothing" yep he got nervous,and I started laughing so he just looked at me funny

"Oh gosh its so funny to watch you get all nervous"I said still laughing

"Oh haha you are sooo funny" he said of course being sarcastic

"You know you love me" I said giving him the biggest smile I could possilbly smile

"You wish" he said unwrapping his arms from around me

"Uh" I gasped "Youre a meany" I pouted

"My mom and sister are going to love you" he replied laughing at me pouting

"Well what if I dont want to meet your family any more" I asked as serious as I could just to see what he would say again,he gave me a weird look and said

"You're not serious are you"

"Uh...YEAH I am" I said trying to sound mad and it made a few more people look at us

"Why" he asked getting concerned he made me mad

"Oh you are TO easy"I said dying laughing to which his mouth dropped open

"You jerk" he said as I wiped the tears from my eyes because of laughing so hard

"I had you fooled" I said after I stopped laughing "Oh..but do you really think your sister and mom will like me" I asked

"I dont know because when I tell them how mean you are to me they probably wont like you" he said

"Your lying" I said skeptic

"No no I'm not"he replied

"Whatever" I said and we kinda just dropped the subject and we went back to the merch table for meet and greets and later back to the bus...Oh and in case i forgot mention Swason was a Cow for Halloween

**November 1**

**"**Jamie...Jamie wake up" some one said shaking me lightly

"NO,now go awayyyy" I groaned sleeply

"I thought you wanted to meet my family" Ah its Jordan waking me up

"I do but give me 10 more minutes"

"I would but we'll be at my house in 15 minutes" he repiled

"WHAT" I screamed jumping up and bumping my head "Owww...why didnt you wake me up before then you jerk"I asked hitting him on the chest

"I thought you would like to sleep in alittle" he said rubbing where I hit "But I guess I was wrong"

"You bet you were"I said grabbing some clothes and bathroom stuff out of my bag

"Sorry" he said

"It's ok I'll just speed up my regular routine" I said kissing him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom only to get the surpirse of my life when I opened the door

"Hi" Travis said acting as if he werent standing there completly naked

"Hi" I said as I coverd my eyes "Jordan could you come get your little buddy...please"

"What are you talking about...Oh Travis come on she has to get ready" Jordan said trying to cover his laugh

"Fine"Travis pouted

"Thank you"I called after them while I shut the door to get ready which surprisingly I did in about 8 minutes

"Travis you can have the bathroom back "I said when I walked out in skinny jeans and a black "Glamour killz"shirt my fave one at that.

"Ooo Glamour killz" Jason said with a smile

"Yep,I love me some Glamour Killz" I said smiling "So are we there yet" asked Jordan as I sat down next Deryck

"Umm... yeah we're almost there"he said and smiled at me

"Cool" I replied as we turned down some roads and about 3minutes later Jordan said pointing out the window

"That's it" I looked and saw a few cars out side and a bicycle,all and all it was a really nice house

"Awesome"I said as I got really nervous and stepped off the bus,Jordan and I got our stuff and told eveyone bye and when to come back and get us because they had some time off tour so everybody could go home for awhile so during the off time I was staying with Jordan and Cathy was probably just gonna stay with Andy

"I'll miss you" Cathy said while we were getting the last bag

"No you wont you'll be to busy making out with Andy" I teased

"Probably true"Andy said with a smile and I hugged then both bye

They drove off down the road,me and Cathy waving till we couldnt see eachother then me and Jordan headed for the door,when we reached the door Jordan put his hand on the knob and the door flew open revealing a little boy about 8

"Uncle Jordan" the little boy squealed and through his arm around Jordan's waist Jordan hugged the most he could with his arms full "Who's she " he asked pionting at me

"Oh yeah,Dominic this is Jamie,Jamie this is my nephew Dominic" Jordan said introducing us

"Hi"I said waving my hand

"Hi" he said waving back "Grammy is so excited youre home" he said to Jordan

"Does she know I'm here yet" Jordan asked and Dominic shook his head no "Good,now dont tell her yet...or just dont tell any one yet..ok" Jordan asked

"Ok" Dominic replied "But it probably wont take them long"

"I know,I just want to put my stuff in my room first then surprise everybody" Jordan said with a smile

"Gotcha" Dominic said as he walked away

"He's so cute "I said commenting on Dominic

"But not as cute as me right" Jordan asked with a cocky smile

"Sure"I said with a smile which earned me another of Jordan's looks

"Come on,my bedroom is down here" he said wispering and walking down some stairs as quite as he could and I followed,we put down our stuff and walked back up the stairs Jordan looking behind the corners to see if anyone was coming,then we walked through a hallway and I could hear people talking then we stopped and Jordan turned to me

"Watch this" he said with a mischievious grin and jumped out of the hall and started screaming "Love Like Woe" as loud as he could and I heard a bunch of screams of surprise not just women but men to,I was trying to hold back the laughter when I heard them

"JORDAN MARK WITZIGREUTER YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO GIVE YOUR MOTHER A HEARTATTACK AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME" followed by laughter and "Get over here and give me a hug and kiss"

"Hi mom"Jordan said while I walked to the doorway to watch everything

"Hey,superstar get your ass over here and give your favorite sister a hug" The women who I'm guessing is his sister said and Jordan hugged her

"Um..Mandy youre his only sister" the other guy in the room said and got up to hug Jordan

"Uhh Jason not if you count you he doesnt..DUH" the women named Mandy said

"Mandy,Jason be nice" his mom said

"OH I almost forgot" Jordan said coming to get me "This is Jamie" they look at me and his mom stepped forward and puts out her hand

"Im Cindy Jordan's mom" she said smiling at me

"Nice to meet you" I said returning the smile and hand shake

"I'm Mandy his AMAZING sister and that is Micheal my husband" she said smiling ,shaking my hand and pionting at Micheal,I shook Mandys hand and smiled over at Micheal,I nocticed his brother roll his eyes as he walked over to me

"I'm Jason his brother and thats my wife Dani"he said shaking my hand and pionting a cross the room to where Dani was,so I shook his hand back and waved at Dani

"I'm his dad Rick" he smiled and I shook his hand too

"Jordan did you intorduce her to all the kids" his mom asked

"She already met Dom but not the rest" he said and turned to me "So do you want to meet my nieces and nephews"

"Sure,It was nice meeting you all" I said half waving and smiling as Jordan lead me out of the kitchen

"I like your family they're really nice" I said looking at Jordan

"Yeah lets see if you still say that by the end of the week" he said with a small chuckle and I have to say I was alittle worried by what he meant

"NO thats my baby, that one is yours" I saw two little girls playing with dolls in the floor

"Are you to playing nice" Jordan asked making the two girls jump and run to him screaming

"Unlce Jordan,do you want to play dollies with us" the little girl with the straight blonde hair asked

"Maybe in a minute,but first I want you to meet someone" Jordan said moving aside so the girls could see me

"This is Jamie,Jamie this is Gianna and Samantha" he said pionting at the two girls,the one with curly hair Gianna and Samantha had straight blonde hair and they were both adorable "Samantha and Cameron you havent met him yet, are Jason and Dani's and Gianna is Mandy and Micheal's so is Dominic and they have another little boy Jaden hes probably with Cam"

"Cool,you are both so cute" I said "How old are they"I asked Jordan

"Um they're two,Cameron is seven,Jaden is six,and Dominic is eight" He said thinking "I'm gonna go find Cam and Jaden,you stay here with the girls and talk" he said rubbing the girls heads and kissing me on the cheek before walking girls gave me a death stare and I had no clue what to do

"Please hurry Jordan"I thought to myself as I smiled at the girl and gave an awkward laugh but they both just stared at me "Oh Boy this is going to be one long week"

**Ok so I'm gonna end the chapter here because I have to leave today and dont have time to type more and also because this is the longest chapter yet.I hope you liked this Oh and btw the names of everybody are their real names but I'm not sure about the ages I know Cameron is 7 because i saw on Facebook and I'm pretty sure Gianna and Samantha are both 2 but I'm not sure =\ so review please and I'll try and update sooner next time =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that the colors didnt work last chapter,so this chapter I might just use different fonts idk you to every one of you that reviewed my story =)I hope you like this chapter too ,please review =).Oh yeah the girls I know theyre two and all but my two year old cousin talks like this so they are going to too lol and Jaden is 5.I know Jordan has a girlfriend Katelyn but we can pretend lol and I dont own anyone exept Jamie Cathy and Sara**

"So do you girls like dolls" I asked awkwardly and they still just stared at me "I still have all my dolls from when I was little,maybe some time I'll bring them over and you can play with them" I said with a smile and thier stares softend some and I saw a smile creep its way onto thier lips

"Really" Samantha asked with a smile but Gianna still just stared at me

"Yeah for sure"I said looking at her with a smile of my own right as Jordan and two boys walked in

"Ok Jamie this is Jaden and Cameron"he said pionting at the boy with brown hair-Jaden and the boy with dirty blonde hiar-Cameron

"Hi,you are both very...you probably don't want me to call you cute do you" I asked smiling

"You can call me cute all you want" Jaden said,I was sensing that he was flirting with me...how adorable

"Yeah me too"Cameron said flirting as well, they are just to cute

"Well arent they a couple of charmers" Jordan said with a small chuckle

"They are,even more so than you" I said nudging his arm with my elbow

"Haha your girlfriend likes us better"Cameron said sticking his tongue out at Jordan,and Jordan being the mature adult he is stuck his right back at Cameron and said

"Nuhuh,she likes ME better"hehe boys are fighting over me this is funny

"Okay children behave"I said in a motherly vioce mostly directing what was said at Jordan

"Fine"they all said with a huff

"What's going on up here"Jordan's mother asked walking into the room

"Nothing really just introducing all the kids to eachother"Jordan said acting as if he were the adult in the relationship and I was the child HA in his dreams,I shot a look that said "As if" he just smiled

"Mhmm,Im sure _she _is the child" Cindy said winking at me with a smile

"Yes Im sorry to admit Im absolutely childish and never behave"I said with total sarcasm winking back at her

" I cant take her anywhere mom it's awful"he said with as much sarcasm as me

"I'm sure you can't hunny"said coming and rubbing him on the back "Now are you guys coming to eat or what"?

"Oh trust me we're coming to eat"he said grabbing my hand and I walked into the kitchen and it smelled absolutely delicous

"No Jason she likes me better already just asked her" Mandy said arguing with Jason and then looking at me.I know I had a look of What's going written on my face

"Do you"Jason asked looking at me and I had a look of panic and then thought of something

"I'm sorry to say that I absolutely like..."I said drifting off "These guys"I said grabbing the kids who were standing infront of burst out laughing and both Jason and Mandy's jaws dropped,I guess everyone probably expected me just to panic and not answer

"I LIKE HER"Cindy exclaimed laughing which made me smile "You always knew how to pick em Jordy" I saw Jordan blush out of the corner of my eye

"Aww he's blushing"Mandy gushed playfully nudging his arm cause him to blush even more"

"I've never seen someone blush so much"Jason teased and of course he blushed more antil his whole face was bright red

"STOP HIS FACE MIGHT EXPLODE"I yelled and he shot me an 'I hate you right now' look I just smiled as all his family burst out laughing

"Haha laugh it up" Jordan sarcasticly and Mandy walked over hugging him

"Jordy you know youre the baby so we have to pick on you" he shot her his infamous look

"Pick on her now she's the baby" he said pointing at me to which I gasped

"Oh big whoop youre a year older and Im not even in this family"I said sticking my tongue out at him as he and Cameron did earlier

"Yeah she may be the baby now but youre SO much more fun to pick on"Jason said coming over and giving him noogie(I still dont know how to spell that)

"Be nice to Jordy he cant help he is the baby" his dad teased

"Mommy make them stop being mean to me" he whinned walking over to his mom,she wrapped him in a hug and rubbed his back

"I cant make them not tell the truth"said with a wink,he gasped again

"My own mother doesnt love me,does anyone love me" he continued to whine and Sammy walked to him

"I love you Uncle Jordy"she said as he picked her up and hugged her "Even if you are the baby"everyone laughed even Jordan he couldnt help it THAT was funny

"You turned my own niece against me...how could you"He said sarcasticly and put Samantha down

"We cant help it shes like a sponge"Dani said laughing at the events that just occurred

"I can tell"Jordan chuckled and with that we sat down and ate the most delicious spaghetti I have ever had in my entire life,we laughed about what happend on tour and the accident which Cindy wanted to kill Jordan for not telling her about sooner,then we sat and watched a family with the kids antil it was their bedtime then we all watched "Taken" (which for the record I love)antil it was almost midnight.I still had to figure out where I was sleeping

"Okay you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the pull out couch"Jordan said leading me down stairs,just then his mom stoped us

"Uhum you two arent sleeping in the same bed together"his mom scolded us we looked at eachother

"Umm Mom Im sleeping on the couch I was just going to help her get settled"Jordan said with slight amusment at the fact his mom almost freaked out

"Oh,okay,night then"she said with a slightly embarressed smile

"Night "I called after her

"Oh hunny call me Cindy "Mrs Witzigreuter"is way to long to say when youre just talking"she said with a slight laugh and a smile

"Ok Cindy"I said smiling back at her and she waved goodnight

"They really like you ya know"Jordan asked helping me turn down the bed

"How do you know"I asked sceptical

"Because I'm a mind reader duhh" I just gave him a Im serious look"Ok ok they told me" he said with a smile

"Really"I asked with excitement

"Really"

Then we kissed for awhile antil his parents called down saying they didnt hear any talking and that he wasnt up stairs yet,we laughed it off he kissed me one more time before telling me goodnight and heading up stairs and turning out the light.

I lay there in Jordans bed that smelled just like him thinking about the days events...from Cameron and Jaden flirting with me to what Sammy said in the kitchen.I couldnt help but smile,Jordan said that they liked me and I hoped he was right,it did seem that everyone like me except for Gianna and I didnt know why.I lay there in the dark thinking antil I feel asleep

**I hope youre not mad that it took me so long to update but please review,the next chap should be up sometime this week I promise =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realised that my dates are really messed up and I need to fix it,so in chapter 6-7 the date is November 11 and in this one it is the I screwd up lol and Im very sorry it has taken me like 2 months to update please forgive me and review they make me smile =D**

**November 12**

I felt someone kiss my lips the next morning so I blinked a couple times "Hey Beautiful"Jordan said smiling down at me making me smile

"Aww you came all the way down here just to wake me up with a kiss,how sweet"I said yawning

"Sure...we can go with that or the fact that I needed clothes"He said chuckling slightly and my smile fell

"Oh..yeah we can go with that"I said with a pout

"Aww no thats not what I meant"Jordan said putting his hand on my cheek

"Its.."I was about to reply when Mandy paraded down the stairs making Jordan move his hand and both of us blush

"You two lovebirds coming to eat breakfast"

"Yeah"I said hopping out of bed, probably surprising Jordan when I didnt wait for him or grab his hand and instead link arms with Mandy

"Hey" he said when we were half way up the stairs

"Hmm"I asked and I just kept walking so he grabbed my arm and Mandy went on up the stairs "Are you mad at me for some reason"?

"No,why would I be mad" I asked looking him dead in the eye

"I dont know...just you and Mandy..."he said slightly embarrassed

"I'm sorry"I said wrapping my arms around him "It's just I like Mandy and I thought I would walk with her.I didnt mean to make you jealous"I said with a smirk

"Im not jealous"he said pouting

"Liar"!

"I am not a liar"he said defending himself

"Whatever"I scoffed "Come on lets go eat" I said grabbing his arm and walking up the stairs

"How did you sleep hun"Cindy asked

"I slept the best I have in awhile" I said with a smile

"Well that's good" she said smiling also "And you sweety"she said turning to Jordan

"I would have slept better if I had my own bed and someone didnt steal it"he said turning to me with a smirk

I smiled innocently "I told you I would sleep on the couch"

"Oh stop it Jordan"Cindy scolded "You're a guest we would never make you sleep on the couch"

"Thank you,thats so sweet Cindy"I said and turned to Jordan with a triumpat smile

"You're welcome sweety,you're always welcome to stay in Jordan's room...as long as Jordan isnt there too " Cindy said with a smile

"Ok"I said with smile as she walked to the to Jordan with an 'in your face look'

"Shutup"he mumbled

"I didnt say a word"I defended myself by putting my hands up for a dramatic effect

"Yeah but you were thinking it" Jordan pouted

"Uncle Jordan dont be sad I wont be mean to you" Gianna said giving me a mean look

"Thank you Gia"Jordan smiled at her "but Jamie isnt being mean she is just teasing"

"Yeah but it sounds mean and I dont like her,she took my Jordy from me" she said with tears in her eyes

I felt awful that poor little girl feels like I just waltzed in and stole her uncle from her

"Gia she didnt steal me Im right here arent I"he asked picking her up

"Yeah but youre always with her,she's your girl now"

"Gianna,Jamie is my girlfriend but you and Sammy will always be my girls"he is amazing with kids it blows my mind

"Ok"

"So are you going to be friends with Jamie now"

"I guess" she said then Jordan whispered something in her ear that I couldnt make smiled and nodded her head while he put her down and she walked over to me and hugged me around the legs.

I know I had huge smile on my face.I picked her up and hugged her to

"Friends"I asked holding my hand out to shake hers

"Friends"she said with a huge smile and grabbed my hand then she hugged me again. I put her down and she bounced to the door and started calling Samantha to come play with her

"Thank you"I said smiling at Jordan

"No problem she's my niece and youre my girlfriend I cant have you guys being enemies"

"That wouldnt work well"

"No not at _all_"he said "Now that that is settled lets eat"

Since Gianna and I are friends now I get to play dollies non stop with them

"Hey"I turned and saw a smiling Jordan standing in the door way watching me play with Gia and Sammy

"Hey"I replied smiling and standing up and walking over to him stealing a grape he was about eat "Thanks for the grape"I said popping it into my mouth

"Welcome"he said with a chuckle "Whatcha doin' "he asked putting an arm around my waist

"What does it look like...playing with dolls DUH"Samantha stated in a matter factly voice

"Oh well excuse me"he scoffed with a smile

"You're excused"she replied sweetly ,I giggled at her and she turned her attention back to her dolls

"Ok so whats going on with my mom and sister they wont tell me anything and I know that you love me enough to tell me "he asked with an innocent smile,if youre wondering what he is talking about it's his birthday,it's on the 14th and his sister and mom are planning a suprise party but we arent telling him what's going on so Jordan being Jordan he just **has **to know.

"I dont know they wont tell me either"I lied,i have realised that Im pretty good at it(yeah I know thats bad)

"Ugh Im dieing to know"he groaned and I poked him "what was that for"

"Just checking to see if you were dieing...you seem pretty alive to me"I replied sacastically

"Smartbutt"he mumbled so Gianna and Samantha didnt hear

"Oh"I gasped "Im tell Cindy that you said a _bad word"_ I whisper yelled refering to them telling the kids that"butt" was not a nice word to call people

"Oh shutup"I gasped again(they also told them that it wasnt nice to tell people to shutup)

"Im telling" I screamed and shot passed him down the stairs with him right on my tail trying to grab me

"Cindy Jordan said a..." he cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth,so the rest just can out in muffled noises

"Jordan said a what"Cindy asked,i licked Jordan's palm so he would let me go

"Eww"he exclaimed wiping his hand on his jeans

"Jordan said a _bad word"_ I yelled out really fast so he couldnt stop me,she gasped and turned to Jordan who tried to look innocent but it was useless against Cindy's hard stare "**And**..Infront of Gianna and Samanatha" i added he shot me a death glare

"Jordan Mark Witzigreuter you said a bad word **and **it was infront of your 2year old dare you"she jokingly scolded him

"Well..."he trailed off "they didnt even hear me I said it so only she could hear me" he finished pointing at me accusingly

"That's no excuse you get a 5minute timeout"she said pointing to the time out chair,where the kids sat when they put his head down and shuffled to the itty bitty blue chair and plopped down on it while Cindy started the timer

I was having to try my best not to laugh at him in the tiny chair all slumbed and pouting "Ok you can get up now"Cindy said walking into the dining room when the timer went off

"Good"he huffed while getting up

"If youre good i'll give a cookie later"patted his head and wlaked back into the kitchen

He turned to me with evil eyes,I squealled and took off running but I wasnt fast enough he caught and tackled me down onto the couch immediately tickling me

"Jor...please"I gasped between fits of giggles "I give"I screamed

"Nope not gonna work i got a timeout because of you,this is pay back and it's not over 'til I say it his"he said still ficiously tickling me

"Sto..pp Help me "I said still giggle and gasping for air "I cant breathe"I yelled and he finally got off

"Payback is sweet"he said smiling at me trying to catch my breath

"I hate you"I said once I finally caught my breath

"what was that"he asked sarcastically"Did you just say a _bad word_"

My eyes got big "Well I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson by tickling you again"he said with a smirk,jumping on me again and attacking

"Not fair"I squealed erupting with giggles

"Oh yes it is"he replied and pecking me on the lips when he finally stopped for real.I crossed my arms and pouted while he tried to kiss me again I moved my head so he got my cheek "I'll tickle you again if you dont give me a kiss"he said firmly

"You cant threaten me" I said with big eyes at the metion of the word,he raised an eyebrow

"Oh really"he asked putting his fingers on my rib cage

"OK"I yelled and kissed him hard and guick so he couldnt respond

"that's better"he smirked ,we heard an 'ahem'and turned our heads to his _whole _family standing there watching us with smiles

"Hi"I said shyly

"Hello"they replied smirking

Jordan had went to the store and took the boys with him while me,Mandy,and Cindy made his birthday cake so we could hide it in the fridge out in the garage

"So we saw that little sence it was cute"Mandy said elbowing me ,making me blush "Aww Momma look at that she's blushing

"Aww how cute"Cindy said coming and rubbing my arms "Dont worry hunny we're just teasing"

"I know "I replied my blush still present

We finished with all the stuff we needed to get done before he came back,when about an hour later we heard a car pull into the drive way and a very tired looking Jordan stumble in the door and three little boys run in behind him fighting and walked into the kitchen and slumbed on my shoulder

"They've been like that ever since I left with them"he said I patted his back and winked at Mandy and Cindy our plan worked perfect,we had sent the boys with him to stall him so we had more right?

"My poor baby"I said in baby talk and kissed his head,he raised up just so I could see him roll his eyes

For dinner that night we had some amazing chicken dish that I dont remember the name all took turns in the showers then we ever body was dressed in their PJs we sat down and watched Nemo I love that movie,we were all to tired to watch another so after that we all went to bed.

Jordan I sat on the couch a few minutes talking quietly

"Ok Im tired im going to bed"I said yawning and getting up only to be pulled back down by a whining Jordan

"I cant sleep if you dont tuck me in and kiss me goodnight"I rolled my eyes but tucked him in and kissed his forehead the moved down to stayed kissing antill we heard wistles from the stairs,we both shot up and looked to see his family yet again watching us,we both blushed but kissed one more time and I left for bed

I plopped down on the bed and drifted to sleep almost immediately.

**Im sorry I took so long updating,but thanks for all the reviews and please review this one it makes me smile=D**


End file.
